


The Awakening

by Deathstroke746



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathstroke746/pseuds/Deathstroke746
Summary: After Clementine leaves Lee and leaves Savannah, Lee wakes up in the police station having no idea what happened in the previous hours. Lee goes to search for Clementine, however, he must rely on the help from other survivors if he wants to stay alive.





	1. The New World

Lee woke up, finding his head acting with pain. His leg was bruised, and his arms were killing him. He got up, which took a lot of his strength and took a look around.

Lee: “Where am I? Clementine!?”

Unfortunately, there was no answer back. Lee limped around the police station, and spared a glance at the dead officer who Clementine killed before saying her goodbyes.

Lee: “Poor Guy. I wish Clementine didn’t have to do this...”

Clementine was all Lee could think about for the few minutes he was awake. Until he noticed his arm was missing which got him to thinking: How Am I Still Alive? Lee asked himself. He remained cautious, thinking maybe the transformation was delayed and he would soon turn. God he hoped that wouldn’t happen... Clementine wasn’t Lee’s only worry however. His body was weak, and he felt tired. He saw drawers behind the officer. He slowly moved the chair the officer was sitting in and pushed it over, making a loud creaking noise in doing so. That’s when he heard that sound that sent shivers down his spine. It’s a sound a Walker made whenever he sensed a person. Lee looked around the room, he couldn’t see it. Until he saw a door on the other side of the room. He took a peek through the door and that’s where he saw at least 30 walkers roaming the building, with 4 of them chewing on a corpse of what looked like a man who was in his sixties.

Lee: “Jesus... can’t go through the main exit.” Lee thought to himself with an annoyed look on his face.

Lee went back to what he was originally doing, he approached the drawers and whispered to himself: “Please let there be food.” He opened it. No such luck... Shit, Lee though to himself. However there was other supplies. He found car keys, a gun with no bullets and some scissors. The scissors reminded him of Clementine, when Chuck told him to cut her hair. He looked at the scissors with a sad look in his face. What if she didn’t make it? Was the only thought Lee could think about, until he heard knocking at the door, which slowly turned into load banging. A walker... Lee thought about attacking it, until he looked at his leg and knew he was in no shape to fight it. He needed to think of something fast. He looked around the room, desperate for some form of escape. There was nothing he could find, that is until he stared at the dead officer. He remembered how him and Clementine escaped the Hotel by covering themselves in Walker blood. He knew there wouldn’t be enough time to cover his whole body, but it was the only way. At that, he ran up to the cop, and began using his scissors to cut deep into his body. It was harder than it looked using scissors. He could barely cut at all, until he heard the door open, with the walker stepping in. All Lee could hear was “Arghh...” as he was cutting open the cop, when he turned around it seemed others sensed him too and followed the other walker. Lee quickly kicked the first one into the others, knocking them back. Thankfully it would take a few seconds before they’d get up as they didn’t have minds and just began shaking their bodies until they would get up. By this point, Lee had already covered himself in the walker’s guts. The other walkers slowly walked past him... he needed to get the hell out of here, and fast. Lee sprinted towards the door and ran out. He slowly walked to the main exit, until a walker grabbed him viciously and began to open its mouth. Damn It! He quickly dug his nails into the walker’s eyes, pushing it back in the process. However, the walker was bigger and threw him to the wall, crucially injuring his back. He slowly got up, and the walker quickly walked towards him, with its teeth ready to dig in to his flesh. Lee took out the gun, and smashed the walker’s temple with it, proceeding to stomp it until it was dead. Others walked towards Lee which made Lee’s heart pump, he quickly ran towards the exit, sticking the scissors he had found into one of the walkers that tried to bite him. When he escaped, he blocked the door off with a dumpster, a few seconds later he heard banging on the door, along with angry moans and screeches. “That should hold them off, for now.” Lee said to himself. 

He turned around, and found he was in a dark alley. He soon noticed boards that were used to defend the station, destroyed and wrecked. “Looks like they tried to barricade themselves in, it seemed it worked for a little while. However I doubt they thought about starvation when they barricaded this place.” He thought this as there was no exit, and probably thought the officers thought someone would save them. If only they knew... he looked around the corner, where he saw what looked like hundreds of walkers roaming the streets. He thought about how many do these people were family or friends... this made Lee think about all the people he lost. Mark, Carley, Doug, Katjaa, Kenny... whilst staring, he saw something in the distance. He couldn’t see very well as everything felt blurry since he woke up, but it looked like a car. He soon thought for a moment about the car keys in his pocket. He took them out and pressed the button to open the doors. It worked! The car flashed to signal it opened. This attracted walkers, which constantly hit the car with one of them break opening one of the windows of the car. Lee had to do something, that was his ride outta here. He then came up with an idea, he threw a lot of rocks which all landed near the walkers, taking their attention away from the car. He slowly crouched down, and began crawling over to it. Until one walker saw him and pounced on him alerting the others. He was so close! The walker tried to bite his head, but Lee quickly moved out of the way and pushed the car keys right through its eye. He quickly pulled it out, causing him to fall back. When he turned around, 2 other walkers approached him, luckily he was faster and ran around them. He quickly opened the car door and closed it! He turned on the engine and began reversing until he banged into a small herd of walkers. One of the walkers grabbed onto his face through the busted window. “Shit! Let go you son of a bitch!” Lee shouted! But the walker began to pull itself in with him, along with 6 others! He turned around, and saw the herd moved out of the way and went for the doors. This was his chance! He quickly reversed causing the walker who was grabbing him to fall back. He quickly drove far away from that area, hearing the sound of walkers far behind, slowly, the sound began fading away.

He drove 18 miles away from Savannah, keeping an eye out for Clementine, Omid or Christia. He began to lose hope, but that thought was soon pushed out of his mind when the car suddenly stopped, causing him to fall back in his seat. He soon realised the car was out of gas. “You’ve got to be kidding me. Fuck.” Lee said in an angry voice. He then opened the door, thinking about before they entered Savannah when the trains stopped after he taught Clementine how to use a gun. This brought back happier memories, to when they first met, when he first met Kenny, Katjaa and Duck. Better times. He sighed and opened the door slowly waiting for a walker to jump out. Thankfully, none did. He looked around and was in the middle of nowhere. All he could see was trees, the road and the woods not too far away from where he was. He gathered his belongings, along with a taser he found in the glove compartment. He slowly made his way into the woods, soon meeting up with a walker. It lunged at him however Lee quickly moved out of the way, and hit him with the barrel of his gun. He soon fully made out what it looked like. A short man, with a moustache and what looked like a suit. It slowly began to get up until Lee bashed its brains in with the gun. He continued, until he fell over and looked at his leg. It was only a matter of time before it would bleed out. He began to hop, he only used both of his legs when he was desperate. Brought back the memory when he went to Hershel’s Farm for the first time. He wasn’t there long, after Shawn’s dad kicking them out. Although it was frustrating at the time, it was understandable. Hershel just lost a loved one, Lee would’ve probably reacted the same way if it were Clementine. The thought made him stop. What if Clementine really was... no, he needed to stay focused on the task at hand. A way of saying she didn’t make it. No! Lee hoped Clementine located Omid and Christianand got the hell out of Savannah as fast as they could. Although the place was crowded with walkers, Lee did tell Clem to stick to the rooftops. He hope she made it out okay...

His thoughts were soon cut off when he saw a small camp in the distance. It had 5 tents, and it looked well protected. Lee decided to move in closer to get a better look. He didn’t see anyone, and for a moment the tent was abondoned, until he saw 3 men appear from the woods holding guns to people’s heads. 

Female Hostage: “Please! Just let us go!” The Lady said whilst keeping her child close, who was near crying.

Gun-Man: “SHUT UP! This is what you get from trying to steal from us!”

The other Man seemed to have had his mouth taped, making him unable to speak. He seemed to have tears rolling down his face which only made one of the people holding them hostage kick the man into the mud, causing the little girl to yell out for help, along with her mother.

“BE QUIET!” Shouted one of the gun-men.

Lee saw the whole thing, he was disgusted. He had to help them... but how? Until he noticed a gun sticking out from one of the tents, if he could get to it he could take control of the situation. He slowly, crawled under the bushes, preventing the people from seeing where he was. That was until something grabbed his foot, a walker! It seemed to have its legs chopped off. The walker kept pulling him back, Lee felt the alderdine coursing through his veins trying to shake the walker off, but it was no use. The bushes moved, along with the walker making a screeching noise which made the men look over. Lee covered his mouth whilst trying to shake the walker off.

“What was that?” Asked one of the people holding the man down.

“Go check it out!” Shouted another one!

This made the other approach Lee. Lee kicked the walker’s face, causing it to let go and he quickly crawled away, with the walker not too far behind. He had to get out of here before- but when he looked up he saw one of the men pointing a shot-gun towards his head.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Questioned the man, before dragging Lee to his feet. Lee caught a glimpse of the walker who was crawling towards them.

“I got another one!” Shouted the man, whilst spitting all over Lee with each word. His breath was awful...

“Shoot him then, we have no use for him now since we have these ones.”

“Sure thing, boss.” The man pointed the gun towards Lee again.

This was it... he prepared himself for the worst. He said to himself: “I’m sorry Clementine...” and shut his eyes and prepared for the bullet, but only heard the yells of the man in front of him and opened his eyes to see the man with the gun was getting eaten alive by the walker Lee tried to escape earlier. The man tried to shoot thenwalker but Lee kicked him to the floor and took the gun, causing the man to get eaten by the walker... Lee quickly stomped on the walker until it was Dead And saw a bullet wiz by him. It was from the other gun-man! “YOU SON OF A BITCH!” He yelled at the top of his voice, causing more walkers to come out of the woods. Lee quickly ducked behind a rock, with the man still firing bullets at him. “You killed my friend, you asshole!” The mother and daughter watched the whole situation, and quickly hurried into the tent dragging the man who got beat up with them. The walkers got closer to Lee, which made him shoot the 2 that were coming for him. He then saw a female walker, with a scarf and a coat getting ready to lung at Lee. Lee was prepared though and grabbed onto her, throwing her down. This only made the walker moan loader, Lee throw it into the open, where the gun-man shot it in an attempt to protect himself. “Come out here and face me like a man you motherfu-“ But was cut off when a walker bit his leg causing him to yell in pain. This was Lee’s chance! He sprang up and shot the man in the head, instantly killing him. There were only 4 walkers left, which Lee easily killed thanks to the shot-gun he had taken from one of them. After doing that, the family which had scurried away in the tent peeked out, and noticed the man. 

“Please don’t hurt us!” The woman plead, protecting her daughter.

Lee: “Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you, I just thought you could use the help.” Lee stated calmly, not wishing to scare the family anymore than they already were.

The daughter quickly got her mother’s attention, and pointed towards her dad.

Mother: “Please help my husband!” She said to Lee, hoping someone would be nice enough.

Lee: “Where is he?”

The mum showed her where he was, and he was lying in one of the beds, bruised and beaten with blood dripping from his lip. Lee quickly kneeled next to him.

Lee: “Don’t worry, I’ll go and look for the medical equipment capable of helping him. You stay here, and make sure he’s okay.”

Woman: “Okay, thank you.” The woman said. Then turned back to her husband. Lee searched the tents and found a lot of food, beans, bread, meat, anything you could think of! He then turned his attention back to the task at hand, and searched the next tent and found some bandages. He went back to them and put them in the man, along with some an ice-pack to stop the pain. The woman thanked him again, along with the daughter who offered him a cookie from the the tin of them in the tent. But Lee politely declined.

Lee: “Sorry, I don’t think I caught your names.”

Woman: “My names Tess, and this is Laura.” She said kindly. 

Man: “And I’m Paul, my friends call me Jesus.” The man spoke up with a grin, surprising the other 3. 

Tess: “Thank god you’re okay.” She said while hugging him.

Paul: You’re not getting rid of me just yet, I’m glad you and Laura are okay.” Paul said looking at his daughter with a smile.

Paul: “I appreciate the help,” he looked up at Lee while saying this. “without you I’d probably be dead. I’m thankful you helped my family too.” He said to Lee.

Lee: “Anytime.” Lee said, he then looked at the men who were attacking them. “Who were these guys?” Lee said, with a curious look, “and why were they attacking you?”

Paul: “To answer your first question, no idea. Second, our group wanted us to go into the forest and search for food, our turn to scout you see? Then thee bastards showed up and attacked us for no reason.”

Lee looked at the men, and noticed something on their arms. He took a look and it was a logo. Something burned into their arms, it said: The New Frontier.


	2. The Asylum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lee and Paul search for supplies, they soon find themselves in an Asylum, and not everything is as it seems...

Paul: “I don’t know Lee...” Jesus said with a frightening, yet serious look. They were standing outside looking at what was originally an Asylum used to hold insane inmates. The gates were open, barely. There were scrapes all over the walls. And worst of all, it gave off an atmosphere that sent shivers down Paul’s spine.

Lee: “This is the only way we can get food for us and your family, the camp is surrounded by walkers and the only thing keeping them away is chewing on animal’s flesh. This is the only place that has food.” Lee said with an even more serious expression, confident they could do this.

Paul: “What If you’re wrong? What if the people who owned this place took all the food and weapons and made a run for it?”

Lee: “I doubt it, this seems like one of the places that suffered the most from all this... it’s our best bet Paul.” Lee said, trying to persuade him. If Paul didn’t want to, Lee would be fine. Paul’s got to look out for his family, and Lee would understand if he didn’t want to come. Jesus would throw a look at Lee that basically said ‘this is a bad idea’ but then Jesus sighed, and slowly nodded his head looking like he had seen a ghost. Lee: “Thanks. I need the help if I wanna check this place out.” Lee said, trying to cheer Paul up and not let him be frightened the entire time in the Asylum. Jesus: “What’s life without a little risk, eh?.” Paul said, trying to fight back his fears. “This is the only place for miles that might still have anything left. My family needs it...” Jesus said. Jesus didn’t like it at all, but to keep his family alive, he’d have to go in. Lee: “Right, let’s head out.” Lee said before approaching the gate with Paul close behind him. They slowly made their way towards the gate, keeping an eye out for walker’s when they walked across the road. When they stopped in front of the gate, they saw a giant sign that said: ‘KEEP OUT! DANGER BEYOND THIS POINT!’ Jesus: “They think!?” Jesus whispered, knowing that there used to be deranged lunatics here before. Lee slowly opened the gate, which made a loud creaking noise. Lee backed up, waiting for any sign of danger, but nothing came. Lee: “This might be easier than we thought, seems like this place was abondoned long before this whole thing started.” Lee said in a calm, yet hopeful voice. Jesus: “Hopefully, because this type of Horror shit ain’t really my thing.” Jesus said before walking in front of Lee towards the doors to the Asylum. Lee: “You don’t think anyone’s been hiding out here do you? I mean, this place may be old but it could be used as a safe house. Maybe we can bring our whole group here if this place is actually what it seems.” Lee said, hoping they would catch a break after 3 weeks on wanderinh around desperate for food. Jesus: “To answer your first question, no, they would’ve heard us by now. Maybe...” Which made Lee shiver a bit, Jesus saw this and decided to calm him down a bit, “There would be some camp or something.Secondly, hell no! This place gives me the creeps!” Jesus whispered loudly. Lee decided to leave the conversation there, not wishing to anger him as they were approaching a mental Asylum. They finally made it to the entrance, and pulled on the handled but it was shut tight. Lee tried to kick it open but to no avail. Jesus: “Oh well, guess it’s time to head back and look for something else. Knew this would be a waste of time.” Jesus said before hurrying down the steps until Lee grabbed him by the shoulder which made him turn around. Lee pointed at a window, which was left slightly open. Lee: “We can enter through there, it’s also high up. Avoiding anything that might be on the other side.” Jesus gave a worried look but said: “Who’ll go first?” Lee then said: “I will.” “You sure?” Jesus asked not wishing to endanger his friend. “It’s fine, boost me!” Lee said before climbing up on both Paul’s hands and jumping up to the window. He barely managed to reach the window, but he made it inside anyway. Jesus: “See if you can find a way to get me up there!” Jesus Shouted, before securing the perimeter. Lee looked around the room he was in, it was some type of medical room. But this wasn’t just your normal dentist room, there was blood all over the walls. Chairs that were torn apart along with seats. Bulbs hanging from the ceiling, and 2 bodies on the wall, one of them being a walker’s body. “Jesus...” was all Lee could mutter, before continuing to search the room. The smell was awful. There was also a wire that was used for the electric chair hanging out, still charged and giving off sparks. He continued to patrol, until he heard something coming from above him. There was a man trapped inside the ventilation shaft! He was covered in blood, and had a giant scar in his left eye, with blood on the other one. His mouth was cut open, and his hands were scarred with bruises all over him. Lee Shouted without thinking: “ARE YOU OKAY!? I’ll find a way to help you! How did you get in-“ but before he could finish, Lee was suddenly toppled down by something. He managed to turn his body around, and he saw something he’d never thought he’d ever see... a walker was mutated, it was huge, it’s bones were sticking out of its body, half of its mouth was gone. There was god knows how many bullets in him, and a knife stuck in the back of his head. Lee was frozen and couldn’t move. Giving the walker enough time to land on him and opening its mouth to bite a huge chunk of flesh out of Lee. Lee was preparing for the worst, until something shot right through the walker’s shoulder. He looked over to see Jesus with his shotgun firing at it. “Get the hell of him, asshole!” He continued firing which made the walker target him next. “What the hell?” Was all Jesus could say when he saw a walker 3x it’s usualy size. The walker brought Lee along with it, digging its nails that might as well have been considered claws into Lee’s leg. It hurt like hell... “F-fuck. Get off me!” Lee said whilst kicking the walker repeatedly, it eventually let go and leeched onto Jesus, luckily Jesus took out his knife and managed to cut off The Walker’s mouth, preventing any bites. That wasn’t it though, as the mutated walker flinched him across the room, causing Jesus to hit his head, and blood coming out of it. Lee attempted to distract it: “Hey! Over here!” The walker turned towards him and walked towards him, Lee crawled away with the walker just a few feet behind him. Lee managed to grab onto the electrical chair, and use the wire to electrocute the walker’s brain. It fell over, with its brain completely fried. He thought it was over until the walker using what remained of its strength, to pull Lee down whilst crawling in top of him. “AGH!” Was all Lee could say before the walker continued to pounce him. Luckily, a bullet went right through the walker’s brain, finishing it off. Lee: “Ugh, thanks Jesus.” Lee said, looking at his leg, it was fucked... blood was dripping out of it, it was extremely painful, and he could see the scratches the walker left behind. He turned to look at Jesus but it wasn’t him. It was someone else. He had long black hair, he had a beard and he was covered in walker guts. “Jesus? That’s what that guy calls himself? Jesus, this world has gone to hell.” The man said, before passing Lee painkillers. Lee was confused, and just looked at the man. The man nodded his head, usually Lee wouldn’t accept this as it might’ve been poisoned, but he was desperate. He snatched them from 5e man and dropped them into his mouth before swallowing. It would take a little while for the pain to cease, but Lee was used to it. “Thanks.” Lee muttered, “Who are you?” The man turned to look at him with something in his hand, Lee could make it out as an axe. “Name’s Romeo. Been living here a few months. First off, wat the hell you thinking entering this place? Did you not read the sign?” Lee didn’t pay much attention, as he was stopping Jesus’s head from bleeding. Romeo passed him some bandages, Lee put them on Jesus’s head then looked back. “Thanks again, what the hell was that thing?” Lee said, turning to look at the mutated walker. Romeo seemed to be concentrating, a bit afraid to tell him, but then sighed and said: “The person who owns this place... after the world went to shit, he went crazy soon after... he began luring people in with food. Then...” Romeo said looking to the floor, “Then murdering them, and doing experiments on the walkers...” Romeo said looking at the walker, with a tear rolling down his face. Lee then heard Paul wake and say “What the fuck... what about the people left in the woods that don’t get in lured in with food!?” Jesus quickly spoke, Romeo then replied with: “Don’t matter.

Eventually once you’re low on supplies they come and get you.”

Lee: “Wait, then why hasn’t he taken you?”

Romeo: “Well first of, I’m hiding in The Asylum. He doesn’t know I’m here. Plus, there’s plenty of food in here. And, out there’s even more dangerous. All I do is stay on this floor and no one ever comes.

Lee: “How do you know all of this? I take it he doesn’t just shout it out across the whole Asylum.”

Romeo: “I was in a group that got taken by these bastards. I managed to escape but my group.... well...” a tear went down from the man’s eye.

Lee: “It’s okay. You”ve said enough.”

Jesus: “Enough of this sappy shit! Lee, my family’s in those woods. We gotta stop this fucker before he gets to them!”

Lee: “You’re right. We need to stop this guy before he hurts anyone else.”

Romeo: “Noble Of you. I might as well come to because if I’m gonna die, might as well go out with my knife down that son of a bitch’s throat!”

Lee: “So many men has this guy got? We need to stay on guard if we wanna beat this asshole.”

Romeo: “Not sure exactly. But he has roughly around 20 guys. They all Patrol the other floors. We could take them out quite easily if we stick together.”

Lee: “Right, let’s go!”

They’d walk through the Asylum, seeing bodies on the walls all hung up. It was a terrifying sight especially with how much of the tools had blood on them. They beat the people to death? “Jesus...” Lee muttered to himself. “What was that, buddy?” Jesus asked. Lee then turned around confused, but then realised what he meant: “Oh, no I didn’t mean-“ “I know, Pal.” Jesus interrupted saving him from embarrassment. Lee caught a look of Romeo chuckling at the conversation. When they reached the staircase. They slowly walked down, each of them throwing glances at each other every minute. They then heard something. 2 people talking: “Fuck you. I told you to keep watch. Who knows what son of a bitch snuck in and stole our supplies. I’m reporting this to The Professor.” The other one replied in a shaky voice, you could hear he was afraid: N-no please man. You know what that guy does to people...” the other one Eli has like he had won the lottery: “Then don’t slack off. Heh.” The man then turned to walk back down the stairs. The scared one turned around and walked up, he was going to the place where Lee, Jesus and Romeo were. “Shit!” Lee said. Romeo then spoke up, trying to hide the fear in his voice: “Now what?” “I’ll distract him. I’ve dealt with these type of people before. I know what makes them tick.” Lee said. He continued: “When that guy gets close enough you 2 jump him. “My pleasure.” Jesus stayed before getting in position along with Romeo. Lee then walked out into the man’s eyesight.

Lee: “Hey, you!” The man turned to look at him with a confused expression. Probably wondering who’d be stupid enough o go into an Asylum unarmed. The man then spoke: “Oh, looks like we have a trespasser,” The man smirked. “This’ll get me back in the boss’s good graces. After I turn him over some dead weight. Lee threw a look at the others, but they just urged him to continue speaking, until they could make their move. Lee: “Look I know What you do here. Maybe Incould he’ll you guys out. You know? In case you needed an extra hand.” The man walked closer and then gave a small chuckle: “Why would we need you? A man with one arm. Can’t even fight a couple of walkers off without getting bit. Maybe the boss’ll let you keep the other one when he’s finished!” The man walked towards Lee, letting Romeo And Jesus pop out and tackle him. “What the fuck!?” The man shouted before being silenced by Lee. Lee threw a punch at the man, giving him a black eye. “How many of you are there?” Lee said in a cold voice. The man knew he wasn’t messing around. “Twen-twenty two.” The man spat.” “We have 3 snipers on the roof right n-now. 10 on the bottom floor, 4 on this floor and 5 on the top floor. Including the P-professor. The man said, clearly afraid with the shaking of his body and his teeth clattering. He seemed most afraid to say the word ‘Professor’. “Thank you.” Jesus stated, before knocking the man unconscious and tying him up. “That’ll hold him, for now.” Romeo said before leading the others out the door into this floor. There was only 3 left. They each took one each. Romeo managed to punch a guy into the wall before slamming him into the ground and stomping his head. Jesus knocked one outnwitht he barrel of his gun. And Lee took the last one. However, when Lee was about to attack the man heard him and turned around. Lee just managed to lush the gun out of the man’s hands however a bullet was fired making both men’s ears ring. The mana tracked Lee, but Lee dodged and punched his gut before kicking him. Lee was about to attack but the man grabbed his arm and began strangling him. Without his other ar, Lee couldn’t do anything. Everything became blurry. Lee felt his life drifting away with each struggle. He saw Clementine in his mind for a split second. Where Lee thinks she is. Or perhaps, where he wants her to be. Lee then came back to reality when a gunshot was heard. The man who was holding him had his brains all over the floor. He saw Jesus was the one that pulled the trigger. Jesus then said in a shaky voice: “My god, I-I did-didn’t mean to ki-kill him. It was just supp-supposed to be a warning shot...” Jesus said, his eyes fixed on the man he had killed. Lee snapped him out of it by slapping him. Romeo appeared a few seconds later: “Guys, that shot attracted the ones from the bottom floor. In a few minutes, 10 of them will be up here! Why the fu-“ he then saw the man who appeared dead. His jaw dropped but he quickly regained focus. “Come in! I’ve barricaded the doors and elevator but who knows how long that will hold! We gotta hide until they think we’re gone!”

Lee looked around. They couldn’t take the stairs since the men would be able to catch them. The elevator would attract too much attention and would bring them to a floor with more goons. They were running out of options. Until Lee saw a vent. They might be able to hide in there! “Look! We can hide in that vent until they think we’re gone! The ventilation shaft leads all over the building. We’ll be able to get to the floors quicker!” “Nice one, Lee!” Romeo said before running to the vent and prying it open with his knife. All 3 men got in and put the ven up against the wall, hoping no one would notice. They heard the door open to the floor! “Shit! Hurry up Lee!” Paul whispered before Lee did his best to put the vent back on. They made their way to the roof to take the snipers. Lee pried open the vent, before getting out along with the 3 others. Lee walked along the roof, until he saw one sniper appear around the corner. Lee quickly took cover, but Romeo And Paul didn’t get the message. The sniper saw the 2 and pointed his gun at them. “HEY!” The 2 looked at it, their hearts froze. “Look what I found guys!” The other 2 appeared and saw the 2 people, they had hideous grins in their faces. “Take these 2 down to the doc! He’ll have some fun with them...” “Got it, sir!” Another replied and pushed the 2 onwards. Romeo threw Lee a look as in: “Kill these assholes when you get the chance.” Romeo then looked forward, not wanting to blow Lee’s cover.

Lee looked at the other 2 snipers, wondering how he could do this on his own... he usually had Kenny as a partner. He missed him a lot. Sure the 2 treated each other like shit from time to time, but they were still great friends. Friends who would watch each other’s backs to the end. Lee was suddenly daydreaming.

 

The Moter Inn: 5 Months Ago.

Kenny: “Hey, Lee!” Kenny sprinted towards him. Holding the rifle.

Lee: “Hey Kenny, what’s going on?” Lee questioned. Kenny looked a title angry, wondering how he could forget.

Kenny: “It’s our turn to go hunting today. We have to get food the kids. Personally, I woundn’t mind letting Larry and Lilly starve, but hey, it’s not up to me.” Kenny said, looking at the 2 with a disgusted face. Kenny And Lilly had been at it since Day 1. They never agreed on how to run things. Lee decided to switch back to the task at hand.

Lee: “Right, let’s go. Clementine hasn’t eaten in 2 days. I don’t like seeing her go hungry so we have to do this, now or never.”  
Lee said before turning and walking out to the forest with Kenny right behind him.

The 2 walked for an hour, they hadn’t seen anything except for a few walkers. Eventually, they found a deer. Standing on s rock, taking in its surroundings.

Kenny: “That’s enough to last us a day. How do you wanna play this?” Kenny said, keeping his eyes on the deer. Not letting another animal escape.

Lee: “You run up to it, I’ll take it from behind. Then I’ll kill it then we’ll take it back to The Motor Inn to cook.” “Sounds like a plan.” Kenny said, before slowly approaching the deer with Lee running to the opposite side. Kenny had surprised the deer which made it run away, however Lee knew this would happen and fired a bullet. Piercing the Deer’s neck, killing it. Leenhated doing this, but it was the only way to live. Kenny: “Nice fucking shot, Lee!” The 2 walked up to the deer and Kenny carried it. But before they moved, the heard load mones. Lee knew that sound, and turned around to see about 16 walkers, all coming towards them. Thankfully, they were all split up. Kenny saw an opening: “Lee, over there! Quick before those bastards corner us!” Kenny sprinted along with Lee, Lee managed to block anWalker from biting him, before stabbing it in the brain. Another few came, Lee managed to kick one’s leg, before throwing a punch at one which made it fall. Lee was about to run, until one managed to pull him to the ground. The walker repeatedly began to bite, and it tore at Lee’s clothes before taking a huge chunk out of his jacket. Lee tried to take it off, but Kenny managed to shoot the walker in the head before helping Lee to his feet. “Come On!” And at that, they both took off. They were a good team. Kenny was a good man who had lost so much, it had shaken him and made him bitter. But in the end, he still saved what was left of his family...

 

Lee finally snapped back to his original thoughts. How was he gonna fight these guys. Lee then saw a rock, he picked it up and threw it, catching one’s attention. The man walked towards it and picked it up before observing the area. Lee appeared behind him, and slit his throat. Lee felt bad for the man... he never liked killing, but to save his friends, he had to. The other one heard the desperate last breath, and rushed towards the area before seeing the body: “No...no...no...no.” Lee then appeared behind him and killed him too. Before taking the sniper. Lee went through the ventilation shaft again to the floor which he, Jesus and Romeo had originally escaped from

and got the gasoline that was left in one of the rooms. God help whoever had to suffer from that... he snuck around the floor with the goons almost spotting him several times and pouring the gasoline in places they wouldn’t think to look. He took out a cigarette and lit it, before dropping it on the gasoline which gave him time to escape through the shaft, and the whole room burned, killing everyone inside.

Lee felt bad... he had never killed that many people before and some of them were just doing it so they could survive... it reminded him of Lilly... he left her in the side of the road after she murdered Carley. Sometimes he thinks if he did the right thing or not. When arriving at the top floor, Lee peeked through the vent. That’s when he saw Romeo, Jesus, Tess and Laura having guns pointed at them forced to move along. “Let us go you motherfu-“ Paul exclaimed heforengetting hit on the head with the barrel of the AK-47. “Quiet!” A man shouted before pushing them on. Lee scowled at how they treated them and continued to open the vent, however something grabbed his leg. He turned around and saw a walker tugging at him trying to bite down in his flesh! “AGH!” Lee Shouted before taking out his shank and trying to aim at the walker’s head. He took a swing but it stabbed his shoulder and not the head. “URGH!” The walker said through what remained of the mouth. It scratched at Lee’s legs leaving a scar, blood was pouring. Lee put his hand out and pulled the shank out, barely avoiding the teeth of the walker. Lee threw a punch at the walker, hitting it and making it stop for a few seconds. This gave him enough time to shank the brain and so he did. The walker lay in front of him, dead with its brains hanging out and the body all weak. Lee breathed heavily and was sweating. “Close one.” Lee exclaimed before continuing to pry open the vent. Lee continued down the hall seeing medical equipment covered in people’s blood. And a normal person who was never a walker with a knife in his brain. You deserved better...” Lee said to the dead body, knowing it would never function again. He continued until he heard someone say something: “Hey!” Lee turned around to see a man trapped in a cell. His clothes were ragged, and it seemed he was in there for weeks. Lee spoke up awkwardly unsure what to say: “umm... hi? Need some help?” The other man laughed: “Well you’re definitely not one of THEM.” The man finished his sentence coldly: “Name’s Joe. I’ve been here for weeks, and it’s all that bastard Professor’s fault!” “Woah, calm down. I’m going to get you and everyone else out of here! Do you know where to get the keys?” The man stood silent then sighed: “The Professor keeps them. But BE careful. That guy’s nuts.” Lee nodded then continued down the hall...

When he reached the main sector. He saw the Professor, cutting someone up. He covered him in walker guts and was injecting some type of chemicals into him... the man was screaming. “Now, now. All will be better soon, soon enough, you will be one of them...” The man said with a serious face yet somewhere there was a smirk. Lee had to stop this... he saw the others trapped in cages, probably going to get tested later on. There were 3 gun-men protecting him. The other one was probably checking the floor below this one for the fire. Lee slowly approached hiding behind cover any chance he got. He final,y came in view of something he never thought he’d ever see. There was a cute that contained over 40 walkers. They were all grabbing the bars. There was a sign that said: Test Subjects. Jesus... how many did he experiment on? Lee approached one of the gun-men and used his one arm to grip his neck, he was struggling and it was very hard to keep hold without the other arm. He threw the man on the ground, breathing heavily and used his shank to slit his throat. The other 2 were alerted and saw Lee. “HEY BOSS! SOMEONE’S HERE!” The Professor turned around with a grimace smile. He saw Lee then said: “Ah, another guest. Please, join your friends in this new experience!” The man said pointing at the cage. The 2 people pointed their guns at Lee, this made him sneak his shank out. When the men got closer, he managed to catch a glance at the man who he killed just a minute ago. He was turning. Lee waited for the walker to get up, and so it did which led Lee to throw one of the men into the walker which led the walker to bite down hard on him. Lee shanked The other one too quick for the man to react, and he died too. Lee rubbed the blood of himself, unable to see from the blood. This led to the walker getting the jump on him. It bit through his shirt, making Lee slam it into the wall. He backed away, but when he turned around the Professor was standing there. He was tall, and bulked up. He threw a punch at Lee causing him to get knocked down flat. “Watch Out Lee!” Jesus Shouted, the walker crawled towards him, with it’s dead eyes, Ali g with the other walker that Lee killed. The Professor backed away, wanting to see how this would all play out. Lee saw an axe, with a label ‘EMERGENCY!’ He crawled over with the walker’s not too far behind. He used full force and busted open the glass. He took the axe, and turned around leading one of the walkers to jump on him. Lee held it back with the axe. “Ugh, AGH!” Lee let out trying to shake it off. He only had the strength of one arm, which made him put full force in it but he felt weak... he managed to push it off then chop its brain. He quickly turned around and the other walker was about to bite him until Lee stuck the axe into its brain. He saw the Professor pick up a gun and begin firing, Lee ducked for cover but the bullet went trough Lee’s leg. “AHHHH!” Lee let out, alerting the entire Asylum. This made the walker’s in the cage bash harder together. Those bars wouldn’t hold. “Come out and play.” The Professor said in a low tone. Lee wait till the man got close and jumped out, further injuring his leg and stuck the shank straight in. The man erupted in pain. Lee took the keys and made his way to the cages and unlocked them. All of them stepped out, along with 4 other people Lee didn’t know. It was clear they all wanted revenge with their expressions alone. The other gun-men who went to check the fire came back and said: “Boss! The guys are dea- Hey, wait what the hell-“ but was cut off when Romeo And 2 other strangers tackled him and subdued him. The Professor got up with a butcher knife, and rampaged towards Lee. “THIS IS YOUR FAULT!” He shouted before head-butting Lee making his nose bleed. Lee kicked his legs making him trip, but the Professor threw a hard punch at Lee’s head, making him dizzy and fall. The Professor got on top of him and pushed down the knife, the only thing stopping him was Lee’s hand, using all the strength he could muster to hold him off. “ARGHH!!!” The Professor screeched. Jesus picked up a gun and pointed it a put the Professor: “Let him go! Now!” The Professor didn’t budge and continued. Paul closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. The Professor

had a bullet go through his shoulder, piercing a vain. He let out a huge yell in pain, as his blood fell to the ground and the bones became visible he backed up from the shot and the walker’s in the cage grabbed him. Lee saw The Professor struggling to break free, but a walker bit down hard on his arm, The Professor continued to scream. Then Romeo and the gun-men had been tackling each other for a few minutes and the gun they were fighting over fired and hit a lock in the cage, letting all the walkers out. Thenwalkers swarmed the room, and the Professor was out of sight. Lee was sure he was dead... then Lee heard a cry, a desperate cry for help. A woman stood over he man who The Professor had been experimenting on previously, the man was dead and the woman appeared to be his wife: “Please, wake up! Please, Jo’s-Josh wake up!” Her sobs turned into louder cry’s attracting walkers: “Get her out of there!” Lee Shouted to a stranger. “Y-yeah, alright!” The man tugged the woman back who yelled: “Let me go!” Trying to get back to the man, however the walkers soon were feasting on the body leading her into a breakdown. Romeo had finally taken down that gun-man with the help of Tess and Paul Which was good. “Time to go!” Jesus Shouted before he saw Lee staying behind. “Lee, move your ass! This place’ll be flooded with walker’s in a few minutes!” Lee then shouted back: “I can’t! I made a promise to someone I’d get them out of here! He’s not in this room! I’ll catch up to you all later, GO!” Lee Shouted, Jesus reluctantly left with the rest. Before the walkers discovered Lee. He sprayed walker guts on himself. He walked through the herd until he got to the cell Joe was held in. He was breathing heavily and he felt like the world was closing in on him... he continued to walk until a walker hit him and he fell which made his heart freeze. When he was sure they hadn’t detected him he got up and continued. When he made it to the cells, he spotted Joe in the cell with walkers attacking the bars. Lee threw a few rocks which got the majority’s attention. But a few remained. Lee went over, picked up a box and hit one on the head. He then rampaged into another one and shanked another in the brain killing it. The other 2 had detected him and began waving their arms trying to grab him, however Lee was quicker and smarter and ducked making them trip which led to him shanking them. Joe recognised him and spoke: “Thanks for the help! Is my son okay? He’s eight years old, and was up with that son of a bitch!” Lee then responded: “He’s fine. He’s with the other captives and they have escaped the building and are waiting for us, Lee unlocked the cage and Joe stepped out. “I don’t know how to repay you Lee, but I promise, if you need anything I’m here.” He spoke in a serious tone: “Let’s focus on getting out of here first.” Lee said: “Put walker guts in yourself, they won’t detect you.” Joe did as commanded and said this in a whisper: “Man, fuck this. What the hell do these guys eat?” They continued out of the Asylum. They went through the front gate and closed it quickly, with walker’s trying to get out. The entire place was burning to the ground... “Dad!” The son exclaimed before hugging Joe. Lee was happy they found each other in that sick place, then he realised he still needed Clementine... “Nice fucking work, Lee!” Romeo exclaimed patting Lee in the back. Lee didn’t really hear as he saw the woman sobbing. He went over and comforted her: “It’s okay. I know what it’s like to lose someone...” she heard him and some of her tears fled, but she was still sad: “She just needs some time, thanks for the rescue by the way.” A black man said. He was tall, skinny and had a moustache: “No problem, name’s Lee.” “Mike.” The man said. “You certainly showed that asshole a lesson.” As he turned to look at The Asylum. Jesus then said: “We should probably get out of here, before the Muertos get out.” “Muertos?” The little boy said, with a chuckle. Jesus also threw him a smile and the whole group walked away from the pace, hoping to never see The Asylum again.

The little boy approached Lee, along with Laura: “S-sir. Thank you for rescuing us from the bad men.” The gir and boy said. Lee turned around and said: “You’re welcome.” With a smile, they reminded him of Clementine a bit after they left the St. John’s Farm.

Laura: “Do you miss your arm much?” She said, looking at the missing arm and the only thing stopping the bleeding was some bandages: “Of course. It makes it harder to hold a trumpet.” He said with a light spchuckle, the girl smiled back. The little boy also giggled a little bit before stopping himself.

Romeo: “Aw, shit! Hang on!” Theynall turned around to look at him: “What’s wrong?” Jesus said, not impressed by how he used the word I front of the kids.

Romeo: “I just remembered my stuff is gone. I left everything back at the Asylum after they stole our supplies.

Shit!”

Lee: “It’s fine. We have supplies back at the camp, we’re all in this together now! Hey, where were you guys headed before that guy took you back there?” Lee said, as he was confused why a group of people were here alone. “Well the 4 of us: “Me, Mike and Sophie here and-“ but stopped himself when Sophie jrgednhim not to say her husband’s name after what happened: “were heading to a community East of Georgia. Apparently, word is there’s a place with food, water and a lot of guns to help keep the place protected. That’s where we were going until that asshole nabbed us.” Joe said, before walking on. Romeo was thinking about it all: “It could be a good place...then again,most of these communities turn out to be guys who just want your loot and either throw you out or kill you later.” 

Sophie: “We’re sure this place is better. It has to be.” She said in a confident voice. Jesus: “Sounds like a plan, who’s in favour of going?” Everyone Except Lee put up their hand, as he remembered what happened the last time he trusted someone like the people they’re talking about. They might be different.... “It’s decided. We’re going.” Tess said, as she wanted to keep her daughter safe and this seemed like their best bet. Lee decided there was no use fighting and continued on... he and the rest of the group saw 6 walkers emerge from the woods. It was gonna be a long couple of months...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this the best I possibly could. I promise next chapter will focus on the new characters to give them some development. Thanks to those who left Kudos and the comment last time! It inspired me to write. Thanks for reading!


	3. Things We Can’t Take Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way to the community growing East, Lee decides to find out more about who he’s working with

2 Months after the Asylum:

Lee brought down the axe which hit the wood that he was chopping. He had been doing this for hours now and it was getting dark... that’s when Jesus decided to speak up:

Jesus: “Right, I say we should head back to the camp. I don’t know about you but I don’t wanna he out here when The Walker’s get here.” Jesus said before gathering his supplies and putting them back in the bag, along with a picture his son drew before he headed out.

Lee: “Good idea. I don’t wanna he out here when the walkers come. You think ringing that bell out there managed to draw them away enough for us to hunt again tomorrow?”

Lee turned around and saw Paul was smashing a walker’s head in with a rock: “What was that pal?” Jesus asked, before finishing off the walker.

Lee sighed, before walking down the path towards the camp. Jesus hurried along beside him, not wanting to get left behind out there.

Jesus: “So, what do you think of our new associates? Like the one named Joe, the guy called Mike? Not so much...” Jesus said before turning away and looking at the 4 walkers approaching. Lee spotted them too, before arming himself with his knife.

Jesus: “I’ll take the bow and arrow, because well... you know.” Jesus said, before throwing a look at Lee’s arm that was gone now.

Lee: “Sure thing, asshole.” Lee said in the same sarcastic tone, throwing a look at his him. Paul chuckled before firing the arrows at 2 of the walkers. The first one hit one on the head, the other missed completely. Lee kicked one’s leg, before stabbing it in the brain. The other one Lee held back with his arm, he pushed it over and then stabbed it repeatedly in the brain. Lee looked at Jesus and realised he wasn’t doing so good...

Jesus was fighting back the walker he originally saw, and a new one. “Get off me you piece of shit!” He said, before throwing one back and kicking back the other one. Lee ran in and kept the first walker that knocked down from getting up. Lee threw it into the lake near them and he saw it sinking down, unable to escape. Jesus handled the other one in time before looming at Lee: “Close one, eh?” He said before breathing heavily.

Lee: “Let’s head back, I doubt Joe can keep up the defences much longer. Knowing him he’s probably forgotten his shift altogether.

Jesus: “Agreed.” Jesus responded, before following Lee out of the woods.”

 

A few minutes later:

Tess and Laura, along with Daniel who was Joe’s son were putting together a device that would alert them if anything or anyone was near by. That’s what Mike said at least, he reminded him of Doug. He only knew him for a short period of time but He remembered he was technicial. He then saw Romeo walking towards him: Romeo: “Hey, Lee.” He said in an exhausted tone, he clearly hadn’t slept in days. Lee: “Hey Romeo, what’s the situation on the food? Do we have enough for the week?” Lee said. Romeo: “Including What you managed to get moments ago, I’d say we have enough for 4 days... at this rate, I doubt we’ll make it with the rations. Also... I understand feeding the kids, but everyday? One of us won’t make it if we continue this format.” Romeo said, whilst holding his spear he found days ago. Lee: “Cut the rations” he saw Romeo make a frustrated expression, “Look, I know everyone’s hungry. But at least we’ll survive. We’ll make the most of out of what we got.” Lee said. Romeo sighed, but agreed: “Jesus and Tess are worried about Laura, ever since she got that cold it’s been getting worse and worse. They’re worried she’s... Lee quickly stepped in, not wanting the group to fall apart now: “When we get to this community, they’ll have the medicine Laura needs. All we need to do, is keep her alive by then.” Lee said in a hopeful voice. The only reason Lee was going to this community was to see if Clementine was there, if not, he’d be gone within a month. Romeo sighed, then said: “Right, I’ll check the perimeter for any lurkers. In the mean time, I recommend you check in with Mike, the guy’s not talking to anyone right now.” Romeo said, before wandering off.

Lee walked over to Mike, who was fiddling with a revolver he had gotten back in The Asylum. Thank god it wasn’t loaded...

Mike: “Hey! Lee. What’s up?” Mike said, barely paying any attention to him and was still studying the revolver.

Lee: “Hey Mike. What do you think of our food situation?” Lee said. He asked the same question to his old group back at the Moter Inn.

Mike: “I don’t know... hope we find something soon, because if not... well, you know...” he said finally turning his full attention towards Lee.

Lee: “What do you think of Laura?” Lee said, turning to look at the pale, sickly looking girl.

Mike:” I hope she gets better soon. Jesus won’t talk to anyone about it, he acts like it doesn’t worry him. But sometimes, I’m not so sure. He doesn’t talk about it with me that’s for sure.” 

Lee: “Right. I’ll see ya then.” Lee said before turning around and walking in the opposite direction.

Mike: “See ya, Lee.” 

Sophie was trying to get a fire going. There were sparks, but ultimately, her efforts were in vain.

Sophie: “C’mon, shit... shit... just work!” She saw Lee coming towards him: “Hey Lee.” She said in a cold and distant voice. She distanced herself from others ever since her husband died.

Lee: “Hey Sophie. You doing okay?” Lee said, clearly talking about her husband’s death.

Sophie: “Fine, and don’t pity me, Lee.” She said with an angry expression. She reminded him of Lilly.

Lee: “Look, you don’t want to talk fine. But you can’t sit over here moping. It’s getting to get us nowhere.” Lee said in a soft expression. Worried if he just scolded, she’d lash out.

Sophie looked down at the ground, not wanting to look up: “I understand Lee, but stop lecturing me. But I appreciate you checking up on me.” She said in a tone that practically spelled out: ‘Leave’. Lee did as instructed.

The last people Lee needed to check on was Joe and Daniel. Lee guessed Daniel had joined his father after he helped set up the device with Tess and Laura. Joe saw him coming.

Joe: “Hey Lee. Find anything out there?” He said, clearly saying out of starvation.

Lee: “We found a rabbit, Romeo’s cooking it now. It’s not much but everything helps, right?” Lee said.

Joe: “Definitely. Hey, I never got to thank you properly for saving me and my son back at that Asylum. Without you, we’d be dead. So thank you for everything.” He clearly meant it with his facial expressions showing as much.

Lee: “No problem. Gotta watch each other’s backs right?” Lee said, remembering what Kenny told him.

Joe: “Damn right. How’s Sophie coming along with that fire? My boy’s freezing right now.” He said, pointing at his son and he was right as his son was shaking and had his dad’s coat over him to stay warm.

Lee: “It’ll be ready soon...hopefully.” Lee finished his sentence in a whisper. He turned around and had nothing else to do. So he decided to go over and talk to Jesus.

Jesus: “Hey Lee. Glad you managed to cheer em’ up a bit.” He said with enthusiasm.

Lee: “Hey Jesus. How’s everything going over here?”

Jesus: “Not too bad. Tess is just finishing up a few things, I think tomorrow we can finally start to get back on the road!” He finished. The only reason they stayed here for the last few days was because of Laura’s fever. Likewise, he didn’t know if Jesus was telling the truth or not. But at least he has high hopes, that’s all anyone can have right?

Lee: “Sounds Good. I’m gonna go check up on a few things, sit tight.”

Jesus: “Will Do.” He said, before going back into his tent.

Lee walked towards Tess, who was holding Laura.

Lee: “Hey Tess.” He opened up with a friendly statement, but clearly he wanted to talk about how Laura was doing. They clearly couldn’t stay here forever, the walkers arrive soon.

Tess: “Hello Lee.” She returned the friendly talk, But was clearly focusing on Laura.

Lee: “Is she going to be okay?” Lee said, getting straight to the point.

Tess: “I don’t know... Paul is ignoring the situation at hand. If we keep moving...” She didn’t want to say it, so she remained quiet. But Lee clearly got the message.

Lee: “We can’t stay here. If the walkers come back. They’ll be too much for us to handle. The sooner we get to Howe’s the better.” That’s what that community was called according to Joe.

Tess: “I know... it’s just... you know what, nevermind. The medicine you guys got a few weeks back should help. How are you doing anyways Lee?” Lee could see she was changing the subject. He decided to play along, also wanting to get away from the topic.

Lee: “As well as I can be. The others, not so much.” Lee said, looking towards the others, especially Sophie.

Tess: “Understandable. They went through so much in that dreadful place I’d probably be the same.” Looking towards them all.

Lee knew she had a point, he remembered the St. John’s, how they had a room of torturing. I the Asylum was the same.

Lee: “I’m going to get back to it. I’ll keep in touch.” Lee said before wandering off, and saw that Sophie had finally got the fire working.

Sophie: “Yes! I got it everyone!” She was excited that she managed to accomplish something and sat down next to it, taking pride In her work.

Everyone else gathered around the fire. Joe sat with his son, Daniel, Jesus sat with his family, Mike sat with Sophie and Romeo sat in between Lee and Jesus. Romeo handed out the rations, people were of course disappointed of how little they got, but they soon got over it by the warmth provided. Every munched at theirs, and soon the rations were gone within seconds...

Everything went quiet again, Lee didn’t want to let this happen as he knew people would just grow more distant and untrustworthy. So he did something he had never done before.

Lee: “Hey, so what happened to you when the apocalypse started? Like, how did you get to this point?” Lee realized it sounded foolish. It brought back bad memories for some people, but Jesus then joined in.

Jesus: “Well ain’t this one big happy family?” Jesus said sarcastically, “but hey, I agree we should get to know our aqauintences a little better. Make sure none of em’ stab us in the back later. So what do you all say?”

Everyone looked at each other for a couple of seconds and nodded, even Sophie who did it reluctantly.

Jesus: “Right, so who will start first?” He said, clear,y not wanting to be the one to go first.

Romeo spoke up: “I’ll go first. Might as well get it out of the way with.” He said before speaking. Soon, the memory became like a reality when Romeo talked about it:

 

Almost 6 months earlier:

Romeo was getting ready to get into his jet, he was testing for the Military and he was excited to be the first one to try it out! He then heard a voice behind him, it was Steve, his captain. He would be flying the other jet.

Steve: “Hey, Romeo. Have you got your gear? We’re launching in 5 minutes.”

Romeo quickly responded, not wishing to make the boss wait: “Yes sir!” He said before gathering all his belongings as well as the gear he would need. He rushed on outside and now, it was time to launch...

 

As they took off, Romeo could feel the alderdaine coursing through his veins, the weight of the whole world on his shoulders. As he took off, he could feel the wind on his face through the window, and the whole world shaking...

Steve: “Hey, you still there?” He said, breathless. He too, was probably taking in the experience as a whole.

Romeo: “Yeah! I’m still here, you okay?” As he turned 90 degrees to the East. The view was fantastic...

Steve: “Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?” He said in an excited voice.

Romeo then caught the Captain flying below him, he was clearly enjoying the experience.

Steve: “Hey kid! Let me show you an old trick...” The man said, before speeding his jet down to the ground, turning his jet all the way round at full speed while he did so.

Romeo: “Uhh, sir... I don’t think you should do that. These are in early testing...” Romeo said in a worried voice.

Steve: “Kid, you gotta take a risk every once in a while!” He then continued to do more tricks with the jet, circling it round making it go upwards and downwards... he then sped all the way up to the highest point it would go.

Romeo: “Sir. I REALLY don’t think you should be doing this!” he sqounded more worried than last time, but this time he was DEAD serious!

Steve: “Stop your yapping, boy! Now, watch this!” He then sped all the way down to the ground, spinning it round whilst falling. But then... that’s when everything got out of control.

Steve: “I’m pulling back up!” He was about to do it, until it didn’t stop when he used the brakes... it just sped towards the ground and didn’t stop.

Romeo: “Sir... sir!” But no answer. “Damn it! The comms must be busted!” That’s when Romeo heard something and looked down, his heart froze...

The Captain’s jet had crashed. There had been a small explosion and it was wrecked. The wings had fallen off, the thrusters were busted... and from the looks of things no sign of life.

Romeo: “No...NO!” He sped down to where the jet had crashed, and got out as fast as he could. He rushed over. If he wasn’t quick enough, soon the whole jet would be up in flames!

He bashed open the glass, and that’s when he saw the body... he climbed until he was on top of the jet and shakes it.

Romeo: “Sir. SIR! STEVE? ARE YOU THERE!” He desperately tried to wake him with tears rolling down his face. But to no avail... that’s when he saw a twitch if the body. It slightly moved...

Romeo: “Thank god! Hang on! I’ll call a hospital!” He took out his phone and was about to dial the number, until he was suddenly knocked back and he fell off down the few feet drop, his back was aching in pain.

Romeo: “AH! What the fuck...” his arm was bleeding, but that wasn’t what worried him. The body that was the captain’s, Now was a rotten, lifeless body... dangling over him! It dropped on top of him and began to try and bite down on his flesh.

Romeo: “WHAT THE HELL! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!” He shouted at the top of his lungs, which only further agitated the body. He punched its jaw which knocked it off, and continuously stomped at it until it was dead...

Romeo: “Dear god... what the hell was that thing?” He said, looking down at the body. He tried to walk, but the injuries from falling stopped him. His back was

bruised, which took a lot of effort to get back up.

He gripped the jet to balance, he then took out his radio and tried calling for back-up.

Romeo took it out, it had blood on it but he cleaned it the best he could and spoke into it.

Romeo: “Hello! This is Romeo, I need immediate support! The Captain is dead, I need an ambulance, please, my leg... it’s, it’s hard to move!” He shouted into the radio at the top of his lungs, whilst kneeling against the jet.

He waited a few moments, but no response came. He tried again, desperate for a response.

Romeo: “Hey! Does anyone read me!? I need help! I’m east of the the base, please, help!” He shouted again, this time in more of a plea.

Once again, no answer came. He looked around, trying to find something to help. Until he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He saw someone walking towards him. He was about to call for help, until he got a closer look. Its flesh was rotten, it’s eyes were like water. When it came closer, he soon realized it was the exact same thing that the captain turned into. He spotted more coming this way, their mouths were wide open, ready to take a huge chunk out of him. He turned around, and tried climbing back into his jet, but he found it impossible thanks to his back. It wasn’t broken, and he could still walk but not run. When the walkers got closer, he just walked as fast as he could away from the scene, with the walkers close behind...

Present Day:

Everyone looked at Romeo with pity in their eyes. No one spoke for a good few minutes. Until Jesus decided to speak:

Jesus: “On second thought, maybe we’ll do this another time, eh?” Everyone looked at him for a few seconds, and slowly nodded. 

Lee went to bed, he felt terrible for making Romeo talk about his past. He knew what it was like to lose someone... he sighed, and soon fell asleep within seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s that chapter concluded, I’m not too happy about how this chapter turned out. But I’ll make sure to make the next one better. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is not only how Lee survived but I also wanted to give some background on Jesus as he was one of my favourite characters in Season 3. I’m not sure how long the story will go on for but I’ll see how it does and if you guys want more or not. Anyway, thanks for reading and don’t hesitate to review!


End file.
